


Chemical

by NosokNosok



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NosokNosok/pseuds/NosokNosok
Summary: Соулмейт AU, где все что ты пишешь/рисуешь на себе, появляется на том же месте у твоего соулмейта. Гарри - студент, который не успевает подготовится к экзамену, и ему приходится писать на своих руках подсказки. Луи - его преподаватель.





	Chemical

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5348193

Не то чтобы Луи Томлинсон был строгим преподавателем. Как раз наоборот. Все его любили. Как студенты, так и его коллеги. Он был добр и отзывчив, умел преподнести свой предмет и всегда был отличным собеседником. Встретишь ты его где-то за пределами университета или даже за обедом в перерыве между парами, Луи умел завести разговор и поддерживать его на самые разные темы с самыми разными людьми. Поэтому почти со всеми студентами он имел общий язык. Почти. Всегда есть те, к кому не удается найти подход, ведь так?

Луи не был строгим преподавателем. Он не был из тех, кто считал, что его предмет самый важный. Луи ведь сам был студентом, он знает, что химия не самый легкий предмет. Он просто уважительно относился к своему предмету. На парах и лекциях можно было и поспать, но ведь экзамен то тебе сдавать, не Луи. Томлинсона уважали и списывать не решались. Да и он бы не дал. Ведь какой результат, если ты спишешь? Что ты тогда делаешь тут, раз не учишься?

— Не забывайте, что на следующей неделе у вас экзамен! — выкрикнул Луи уходящим из аудитории студентам. В толпе людей прошелся отчаянный вздох, что заставило Томлинсона усмехнуться.

Луи сел на свое кресло и подтянул рукав пиджака, рассматривая надпись его соулмейта.

Четверг, 15.00 встреча с Найлом

В их мире надписи твоей родственной души появляются на твоем теле только когда ты уже в ближайшем времени встретишь свою половинку. И от мысли, что совсем скоро Луи встретит человека, с которым должен будет провести всю жизнь, на лице появлялась непроизвольная улыбка. Он был определенно рад. Потому что он уже долго ждет её, и хоть он ещё с ней не встретился и даже не знает как зовут его соулмейта, Луи уже любит его. Хотя бы потому, что он делает такие милые пометки на своих руках о важных встречах и делах. Например «Не забудь позвонить маме» или «Постарайся лечь спать завтра пораньше, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА».

Луи пока ничего не писал на своих руках. Как бы сильно он не хотел встретиться со своей родственной душой, он немного…боится? Если он уже уверен, что влюблен в свою родственную душу, то что, если она его не полюбит или отвергнет? Ведь бывали такие случаи, когда соулмейты отказывались от своих родственных душ, предпочитая остаться на всю жизнь одинокими. Томлинсон боялся такого варианта развития событий его жизни.

Через минут 15 на руке Луи аккуратным почерком появилась надпись:

«Четверг, 13.00, экзамен по химии, мистер Томлинсон.»

— Только этого не хватало, — выдохнул Луи, устало потирая переносицу.

*

Выходя после пары по химии, Гарри решил сразу записать о предстоящем экзамене. Но так как никакой бумажки или даже салфетки он не нашел, пришлось писать на руках.

Прошло уже примерно 3 месяца, как Гарри переехал в новый город из-за смены университета. И, не считая последних двух недель, когда он болел, времени у него не было почти ни на что. Утром учеба, потом работа до 9 вечера, и на оставшееся время ему нужно было отдохнуть, догнать всё, что он пропустил пока болел, и не сойти с ума. Экзамен мистера Томлинсона был первым, так что у Гарри есть время хорошенько подготовиться.

Сделав пометку на руке, парень уже опаздывал.

Через несколько дней на его руке появилась надпись:

«Удачи на экзамене!!! :)»

Это заставило Гарри не только обрадоваться появлению соулмейта в его жизни, но и насторожиться.

 

***

 

Дни до экзамена пролетели слишком быстро. Особенно для Гарри. Он успел подготовиться к экзамену? Нет. И он даже не знает, что (или кого) сделать в этом виноватым. Ведь у него было два дня, когда он действительно был свободен от всех своих дел. У него было много ночей, когда он мог подготовиться. Обеденные перерывы, время в транспорте. Но нет. Все это время Гарри будто был не в этом мире, витал в облаках, и каждые двадцать минут проверял руки (да и все удобные для письма и рисования места на теле) на наличие новых записей родственной души. Но к его большому разочарованию, ничего нового не появлялось. Да и он сам не решался что-либо написать.

Осознание того, что экзамен уже через пару часов навел панику, которая предательски отнимала время на подготовку. И все, что оставалось Гарри это сделать шпоры. Да, он собирается списывать на экзамене. Все так когда-то делали. В этом нет ничего криминального. К тому же, я клянусь, это будет единственный раз, когда я буду списывать, — говорил сам себе Гарри.

И, позабыв о своем соулмейте, Гарри стал выписывать подсказки себе на экзамен.

*

Придя, как всегда, за час до начала экзамена, Луи снял свой пиджак и заметил на своих руках новые записи. И их было неимоверно много. Буквально все руки от локтя до кисти были исписаны. Обе руки.

Принявшись читать эту писанину, у Луи был взрыв эмоций. Это были шпоры к экзамену. К экзамену по его предмету. Его даже огорчил не столь тот факт, что один из его студентов будет списывать, а то, что человек, который проведет с ним всю жизнь (Луи надеется), собирается списывать на предмете, который он преподает. Спустя примерно 10 минут возмущений в пустоту и принятия происходящего, Луи пообещал самому себе, что научит свою родственную душу химии.

Он даже нашел ошибку в одной из формул. Отлично.

*

Через час, когда студенты стали заполнять аудиторию, Томлинсону пришлось надеть пиджак. Потому что надписи никуда не делись, а косых взглядов в свою сторону (в частности, на руки) Луи не хотел. К тому же, как бы близок он не был со своими студентами, он не хотел, чтобы стали ходить слухи о его личной жизни. Не хватало ещё, чтобы кто-то узнал в них свои записи. Луи это не было нужно. Пока в его планах было первым найти своего соулмейта. Ведь варианты возможного соулмейта сократились, и со своими дружескими отношениями со студентами, Луи бы мог с этим справиться.

С каждым прибывшим студентом, Луи становилось не по себе. Казалось, что каждый в этой комнате с исписанными руками. Он всматривался в каждого студента, с надеждой найти хоть малейший намек на шпоры. Он впервые стал смотреть на них с другой стороны. Не как преподаватель, а как обычный мужчина. Осматривая их внешность и вспоминая личные качества, замеченные им за подростками за период их учебы.

— Ну что, вы готовы? Списывать не собираетесь? — перед началом экзамена спросил Луи. По комнате прошлись редкие смешки и хоровое «Нет», после чего все принялись писать.

Не прошло и двух минут, как дверь снова открылась.

— Простите, я немного опоздал, -запыхаясь после бега, еле сказал парень. Это был новенький на курсе, Гарри Стайлс. Луи пока не имел возможности познакомиться с ним ближе, он лишь знал, что Гарри всегда ходит на его занятия, и вроде как заинтересован в химии. Пока парень пытался отдышаться, Луи отметил про себя, что он был приятной внешности.

— Проходи. Может, воды? — спросил Луи. Гарри уже было подошел к столу с предложенной бутылкой воды, но остановился на полпути и сказал:

— Хотя не, спасибо… — и быстро взяв билет с вопросами направился на свободное место.

Экзамен шел полным ходом. На взгляд Луи, все писали честно. Он ведь доверял своим студентам? Но как доверять, когда ты точно знаешь, что кто-то прямо сейчас списывает? Томлинсон не мог себе позволить начать ходить по аудитории. Он понимал, что это собьет их с толку и заставит нервничать, в результате чего будут плохие результаты. А это самому Луи не нужно.

Когда студенты стали сдавать свои работы, Луи пытался держать себя в руках, чтобы не попросить каждого из них закатать рукава. Аудитория опустела, Луи с тяжелым вздохом снял с себя пиджак и откинулся на кресле. Все эти мысли о поимке своего соулмейта сводили его с ума. Он стал снова изучать надписи на своих руках, трогая их пальцами. Наткнувшись на ту формулу с ошибкой, он решил сообщить своей, видимо не самой внимательной родственной душе, что он допустил ошибку. Пока он искал ручку, чтобы написать замечание на руке, его посетила мысль, что с этой ошибкой, круг потенциальных соулмейтов вновь сократится.

Усмехнувшись своим же мыслям, и на радостях найдя ручку, которая пишет на коже, парень заметил, что шпаргалка стала пропадать. На ладонях их вовсе уже не было, а вот возле кисти и ближе к локтю все больше заметно, что они пропадают. Он их смывает. Хорошо. Значит, его родственная душа сейчас в туалете. Время после экзамена прошло не так много, так что, скорее всего, это в здании университета. Спохватившись со своего места, захватив пиджак и ключи от кабинета, Томлинсон побежал в сторону туалета. Когда он оказался на месте, появился новый вопрос: в женский или в мужской туалет ему идти?

— Черт с ним! — сказал он сам себе и открыл дверь в женский туалет.

Но возле раковин никого не было. Все они были сухие, а надписи на руках все ещё были.

Встав напротив двери в мужской туалет, Луи глубоко вздохнул. Он даже тут слышал, как шумела вода. Луи не хотел напугать своего соулмейта, учитывая то, что он преподаватель химии, а его родственная душа только что списывала на экзамене по его предмету.

Войдя в комнату, звук воды все ещё был слышен и больше ничего. Пройдя к раковинам Луи увидел опоздавшего на экзамен Гарри, который старательно вытирал руку бумажным полотенцем. Глаза его были напуганы, а вода все ещё сбегала. Луи, приняв на себя вид ничего не понимающего, просто кивнул испуганному парню и включил себе воду в кране. Закатав рукава пиджака как можно выше, чтобы было видно не до конца смытые записи, он стал мыть руки и внимательно смотреть на Гарри, который, в свою очередь, смотрел на руки своего преподавателя. Подняв взгляд на Луи, Гарри залился краской. Перестав скрывать свои руки бумажным полотенцем, он опустил голову вниз.

Не так Гарри представлял встречу со своим соулмейтом. Он думал, что это будет самый запоминающийся и самый яркий момент в его жизни. (Хотя этот момент Гарри запомнит ещё надолго.)А вышло так, что сейчас он готов провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

— Я собирался написать, что ты сделал ошибку в одной формуле, — начал Луи. — А потом заметил, что записи стали пропадать. Гарри, я считал тебя хорошим учеником, а ты, оказывается, списываешь.

— Я собирался подготовиться! Просто, когда. И. Вы понимаете, — начал оправдываться Гарри, чем вызвал у Луи улыбку.- Простите меня, мистер Томлинсон. Я правда не собирался списывать. Мне очень жаль.

— Гарри, успокойся, прошу. Я не собираюсь убивать тебя за то, что ты списывал. Хотя я глубоко задет.

— Я могу как-то заслужить прощения? — Младший парень посмотрел в глаза своему преподавателю и улыбнулся, заставляя ямочки на его щеках появиться. Луи уже был готов простить его.

— Ну, если после встречи с Найлом ты не занят, — сделал тонкий намек Луи. Заметив замешательство во взгляде Гарри, он продолжил.- Ты писал на руке, что у тебя встреча с Найлом в три часа дня.

— Он же не твой парень?!

— Оу.Что? Нет! — опешил Гарри. — Я думаю, что буду свободен к семи вечера. Вам будет удобно?

— Замечательно.

*

После самого неловкого прощания в жизни Луи, Гарри ушел, оставив его одного в туалете. В груди было до жути приятно, а на лице была счастливая улыбка. Если бы Луи знал, что такие чувства будут переполнять его после встречи со своим соулмейтом, он бы стал искать его ещё раньше.


End file.
